Two Steel Souls
by LiliXLover
Summary: Several years have passed since the purifier incident; the Brotherhood of Steel is at its mighty peak. But Elder Lyons has given a new mission to his daughter and the Lone Wanderer; the two are to travel west, together, without the aid of the Brotherhood. As the two soon travel they become each other's emotional support and in doing so, slowly fall for each other.


**Two Steel Souls**

**I do not own any of the fallout games. This is my second Fallout story with the first being my Courier story, while this story focuses on the Lone Wanderer and Sarah several years after the purifier incident. To tell the truth I didn't really enjoy fallout 3 that much, I still prefer New Vegas but 3 was still an alright game, Sarah was pretty cool I guess, she's no Cass but was still a good character. I digress, enjoy!**

* * *

Expert paladins and cadets alike were standing around a small arena, Sarah Lyons; the beautiful blonde fatal was equipped in her lighter armour entering the ring. Most in her company were men, each and every one extremely eager to spar with her, in high hopes of impressing her.

"Let's see", Sarah looked around the circle for a suitable sparring partner. She looked overhead to see her dear old friend, whom she and the elder paladins had named Lone Wanderer, the main reason being of his isolation to people.

He was sitting in a chair, burying himself inside a pre-war book, ignoring his fellow steel brethren surrounding him. Sarah walked out of the circle heading into the wanderer's direction; she snatched the book out of his hands forcing him to look at her, "Hey, I was reading that you know".

"Get in the circle", she pointed towards the small enclosed arena. "No thanks, can't you get another guy?" he started browsing through his pip boy.

"That's an order paladin", Sarah's voiced raised. The wanderer sighed, and with hesitation finally got up heeding his leader. The older, more experienced and seasoned veterans came to accept him as one their own, but the younger members hated the fact the outsider had become a full-fledged paladin and that he had gained the favour of Elder Lyons and his daughter Sarah.

Both paladins prepared themselves in their usual battle stance, and in a sudden flash the two were locked in heated yet friendly combat. Now free to move about since she removed her heavy suit, she used her natural flexibility to her advantage, kicking him in the gut several times. But he had a great reaction time and speed; he quickly came up from behind her, locking her in his arms.

The other paladins and cadets watched on as two legendary fighters exchanged hits, "Beat the shit out him!" "Knock him out!"

Most of the others were cheering for their female leader for obvious reasons; the wanderer tried to punch Sarah but seemed to only hit nothing but air. "Come on wanderer, hit me!"

His speed was great but was nothing against her agility and flexibility, his punches and kicks were useless. "I said hit me", she started taunting him again.

He managed to head-butt her but managed to do more damage to himself, he began shaking his head to get his sight back to normal. The two ran up to each other, but just as they met their legs tangled and both fell to the floor.

Sarah fell on top of her close friend, their faces full of sweat and barely a few millimetres away from each other, their heavy breaths echoing by one another. She found herself completely lost in his sexy hazel-green eyes; her light blue eyes began blinking at a fast rate.

She gulped hard, pulling herself up and back onto her feet; she handed down her hand to the wanderer who was still on his back lying on the floor. He grabbed her hand, using it as leverage to get back onto his feet, "Thanks boss, sorry about knocking you down like that".

Sarah gave a curved smile, "That's all paladin, and…don't worry about it, no one's ever been able to beat me in a fistfight anyway". He smiled at Sarah, nodding slightly before walking back to the chair, picking up the book and continuing his read.

"Carry on paladins", Sarah walked off, leaving her paladins back to their tasks, heading to meet with her father.

On the way she kept thinking about her old ally, she knew him for several years now; the two had gone through much together. "We defeated the enclave, found the geck and helped save the wasteland from further destruction". She couldn't believe that when they first met, the wanderer was barely a man, but he triumphed against all odds and as time progressed so did the wanderer.

"In the following years, he grew tougher, stronger, bigger…and sexier". Thoughts of his eyes filled her mind. On first sight she harboured no sought of attraction to him, but as the years passed, she grew closer to him and eventually felt attracted to him.

"He may be a few years younger, but I don't really care, his wisdom was beyond his age, it matched his strength perfectly. But he was also kind, compassionate, protective, and powerful and didn't want to get in my pants like some of the brotherhood". She continually thought about him, but she knew he never showed an interest in her and immediately thought he would reject her.

She met with her father and several other scribes happily but in her mind she wasn't really in that room, rather she was in her own private world.

Later on after talking with her father and training, Sarah went into shower room alone; refreshing herself in the fresh water which was free was free from any form of radiation. She looked at her damaged body which was full of burns, cuts and dark bruises, Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, "It's no wonder he doesn't have any interest in me".

As she tuned the tap off she placed her head in her hands, and continued thinking about the Lone Wanderer continually, she dried herself off with a clean white towel before wrapping it around her body. It was late at night and everyone was asleep only the guards remained at their posts, Sarah found peace during night's like these.

She walked off wrapped only in a towel but as she turned around the corner she found the Lone Wanderer wandering into the shower room bumping into her unexpectedly, "Sorry boss didn't see you there". He smiled at his leader but found her nervous as she began twitching her legs and covering her burn marks.

The wanderer saw this and tried getting the attention of Sarah who was looking down at her feet, "You okay, you seem distant lately".

She got annoyed as he would often call her boss, "You know you can call me Sarah, we've known each other for years now".

"Sorry, I just thought it should be appropriate, since you're the leader and all, so are you okay, Sarah?" he moved closer to her but she moved back, trying to keep her distance.

"I'm fine", she gazed up to his worrisome and gentle hazel eyes. "Really, I'm fine".

He gave a smile and nodded, stripping off his shirt, "Whoa, what are you doing?" Sarah gulp was heard by the wanderer. He chucked the shirt to his side and chuckled, "What do think I'm doing? I'm going to go for a shower, that's what I'm doing".

Her eyes immediately began checking out his body, she could tell that his constant roaming around and exercising really defined his newer and matured body. Even though he had a normal build, he had a slight six pack now, she also began checking for any form of scars or damage to his body, but found nothing, not a single birth scar, mole or disfigure of any sought, his body was perfect, unlike hers.

The wanderer followed her eyes and noticed she was looking at his body, "Are you sure you're okay Sarah?" he questioned her another time hoping to get the truth out of her. It was then he realized she was using her hands as cover.

He moved in and held her hand forcing her to move it; he then noticed the burn marks and scars on her shoulder. It was the first time he saw Sarah without her power suit and armour; he saw her in her underwear but never noticed her damaged body. She shoved his hand away from her, grinding her teeth, "It's okay, I know I'm ugly and my entire body is disfigured, no one could ever love this".

Small teardrops rolled down her eyes but forced herself to be strong, "Are you crying Sarah?" he could notice the teardrops and her saddened face. "What? NO! I'm not crying." Sarah inhaled deeply concentrating on her breathing, forcing her tears to stop.

The wanderer surprised Sarah by landing a kiss on her right shoulder which had a large scar combined with burn marks, "You're not ugly Sarah you are beautiful". She pushed the wanderer away, shaking her head from side to side, "I'm not beautiful".

He gave a slight chuckle and crossed his hands, "Are you kidding Sarah? Your beautiful, sultry, exotic…sexy, you're not ugly"

"Trust me; my whole body is like this, filled with scars and burns, no man would want this, no one". She pointed to her scars down at her legs and feet.

"Sarah". He ran his down his smooth light body, "You think I'm always going to look like this, give me a year a best and my entire body will look worse than shit, I guarantee it".

She giggled at his response but paused all of a sudden, and her words began to stumble, her eyes thanked him as her words weren't able to, "Don't worry Sarah, you don't always have to act like a strong leader, you have a cute giggle, you should be open more often, it doesn't make you look weak".

She finally mustered enough courage to ask him out, "Hey, um, you want to hang out?"

The wanderer scratched his chin and looked straight into her innocent looking eyes, "Right now? I mean it's the middle of the night".

As her eyes had that disappointing look about it, his heart melted at the sight and accepted, "Okay, just let me take a quick shower, I'll meet you outside the barracks".

Sarah's heart raced, she didn't know what to wear. She wasn't one of those girly girls, as she grew up; she grew up as a tomboy surrounded by weapons, armour…boys. Much to her luck she found a red pre-war dress, to her it looked fine, it wasn't damaged so she slipped in on without anyone noticing. "Damn it", she wasn't used to wearing clothes, she usually wore power armour, sometimes her Recon armour, even slept in them.

She turned to see the wanderer staring at her, he was wearing black leather clothing, "That was quick", she was surprised at how quick he had finished showering.

"I'm fast", he replied checking out Sarah's dress, "You look great Sarah, you should wear clothes more often". Sarah loved the way the wanderer found minor details to compliment on her, she was glad to have him as a friend…but perhaps wanted more from the relationship.

The two sat by together watching the full moon, they started to reminisce of their time together and their former allies, "So what's Fawkes doing? The last time I saw him was just before the purifier incident".

"I heard he travelled north, searching for more of his kind, hope he's okay"

The two talked throughout the entire night and into the morning, Sarah then suddenly realised something. "Oh, my father wanted to see us tomorrow morning, apparently just us two", completely oblivious that the morning had already come.

The Wanderer smiled pointing to the clear morning sky, "Looks like it's already morning".

"We better get ready then, I'll meet you in my father's office, don't take too long"

He mockingly saluted Sarah watching her sprint to the barracks to get prepared for the meeting with her father.

As the sun reached its place the entire courtyard was filled with experts and amateurs alike, Sarah, now fully clothed in her power suit waiting outside her father's room. She heard two men talking within, but was shocked to discover the man talking to her father was the lone wanderer.

"Good morning my daughter", he greeted Sarah happily. "Good morning father". She returned the greet

Both Sarah and the lone wanderer sat down listening to Elder Lyons who revealed to them their next mission. The two listened closely to the elder as he explained the new situation.

"So you're telling us, we have to travel west, to New Vegas, to find the outcast brotherhood and bring them to justice?" the lone wanderer started asking questions to understand the mission in depth.

"Yes, you two, and you two only are too head West and find outcasts, they have something that belongs to us, what it is we do not know yet which is why we are sending you two".

"So…I figure we won't be using our technology on this mission, right? Sarah sounded almost too sure of this mission.

"Yes Sarah, where you two are going, you must ensure no one knows who you are, do you understand?"

Sarah and the wanderer nodded, "Good, now go get changed into something…more inconspicuous, and hand in your weapons, we'll give you suitable weaponry, and you're going to need an alias my young friend", Elder Lyons pointed to the wanderer.

"James…that can be my alias, James", Lyons nodded slightly as the wanderer gave him his new alias.

Sarah walked to her father to say her farewells, "Goodbye father, we'll be back as soon as we can", Sarah gave a smile to her father, closing in to embrace him.

Lyons whispered something into the wanderer's ear, "Promise me you'll take care of my daughter, okay?"

"I'm sure your daughter can take of herself Elder, but I'll keep an eye out on her" he whispered back to the Elder.

The duo soon left the citadel, with only few hundred caps in their pockets, weapons that looked like they haven't been used in a hundred years and plain, simple yet effective clothes, they soon thought that this mission was a suicide mission, but headed west anyway, the two will discover old and new friends, and a conspiracy behind the outcasts.

"Ready?" he turned to the young blonde sentinel, "Ready", she replied back to her old friend who was now going to be the only person to rely on. The two walked off, taking a small glimpse back at their home, the citadel, not knowing how long they are going to be away.

* * *

**If anyone has read my Courier story A _Crimson Rose_ you would notice that the swearing is tuned down, only because I think that Sarah is a bit more mature than Cass. As mentioned in my other fallout story I might connect this story with my other, imagine that The Lone Wanderer, Sarah, The Courier and Cass all travelling together, better start working on this though, sorry about any spelling mistakes I'm infamous at that, now I'm going to continue with my Courier story.**


End file.
